Going Against The Plan
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: Juuanna and Juuanchi kidnap Mirai chi-chi to use as bait for Gohan, but what happens when sparks fly between the harpy and monster? Warning: odd couple - 17/MCC
1. Bitter Memories and Evil Plans

Well I was watching my History of Trunks video when the thought first came to me, how come nobody ever writes about Mirai Chi-chi? I was talking to Bouzi, and well, we decided to change that. I discovered, that yes there are a few already, but they're all "boo-hoo I miss Goku fics" Well this, this is going to be different, how so? You'll see…Oh yeah! We don't own DBZ, god damnit!

-Celeb

Going Against The Plan

By, Celeb Ryu + Bouzi Neo

Chapter 1: Bitter Memories and Evil Plots

Chi-chi sighed happily as she got a chicken out of the freezer. Gohan was coming home for dinner tonight, which was becoming rarer and rarer these days. He never came to visit her anymore. He was always busy training Trunks or fighting the androids. She balled one of her hands in her fists. 

'Stupid Androids!' She thought angrily as she began to pound the chicken, 'They've destroyed just about everything…If only Goku had lived longer' 

She pounded on the chicken even harder. 

'Goku! Why did you leave me all alone! Why were you always leaving me by myself?! Didn't I love you enough? Didn't I care enough? Wasn't I good enough? Why didn't you ever love me enough to stay? I know I'm not gorgeous like Bulma was, but I wasn't totally ugly was I? How come you never even looked at me the way Vegeta did with her! Vegeta was supposed to be the ice prince, and he acted more loving then you! Why? Why?' 

Her thoughts continued as she pounded into the chicken, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Chi-chi, you're going to mutilate that chicken, not cook it, if you keep that up," said her father, the Ox-King. 

She laughed softly and began to measure some rice and water "You're right papa" 

But inside a voice still plagued, 'Why?'

~-~-~-~-~-

"Juuanna! He left the fight early! We didn't even get a proper hit in!" Complained his sister, Juuanchi-gou. 

"Well, I heard him muttering something about having to get home to" the black-haired android chuckled, "His mother."

The blonde grinned evilly, an idea forming in her mind "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Kidnap her, use her for bait, and whatnot, and lure him into a fight, so he'll have to give it is all?"

"Bingo"

"I'll be more then happy to do it, bring her back to the 'hideout'?" He asked, the hideout was this house they had taken from people they killed.

"Yeah"

Juuanna-gou smirked and flew off, to find his new prey, the gold warriors mother, a woman known as Chi-chi.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chi-chi was sitting, looking at a photo album as the food cooked. She stumbled on a picture of her Goku and Gohan. 

"We look so happy" she muttered under her breath.

"So that's what the punk looked like when he was a brat" a voice whispered into her ear.

She let out a scream and looked behind her.

~-~-~-~-

Welp, It's Bouzi's turn next! Sorry for the shortness but this is just the beginning! There will be more! Evil cliffyness…hehe….review, and we might update.


	2. Last Request

Bouzi Neo: Well hey guys. Since Celeb Ryu did suck a kickass chapter one then I have to do a better chapter two…. In my life. Bah. Well, you'll notice a few things different about how we write. One is that I refer to Android 18 as Juuhachi-Gou and 17 Juuanna-Gou. Goku- Gokou. Bulma (if she ever happens to pop up) Buruma. Vegeta (same) Bejiita. My format's a little bit different but pretty much everything else goes with everything. 

Going Against The Plan

By Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo

Chapter 2: Last Request 

Chi-chi was sitting, looking at a photo album as the food cooked. She stumbled on a picture of her Goku and Gohan. 

"We look so happy….." She muttered under her breath.

"So that's what the punk looked like when he was a brat." A voice whispered into her ear.

She let out a scream and looked behind her.

Juuanna-Gou smiled deviously into the eyes that were Son Chichi's. She wasn't such a horrible looking thing, he mused. "I always wanted to know."

Chichi was horrified-she could barely move. Yes, she knew martial arts and could protect herself but how could she? How would she? The androids, look at what they had done to the world! "You……" She gulped, "You get out of this house!" 

"Why would he do that?" The sleek voice sent chills down her spine, she looked to see an ice eyed woman, a monster-Juuhachi-Gou. 

The last thing she was a fist coming out at her and the taste…. The taste of blood as his fist connected with her feeble human body.

~-~

Gohan sped as fast as he could. His mother! Oh, to see mother again! He loved the woman so dearly. Hated hurting her. But he had to fight.

He sighed. He hoped she'd understand one day. 

There was a shriek, his heart skipped a beat and his breath stopped for a moment. Was it in his mind? Or was it because of android attack?

He looked around. No destruction, just quiet. Sheer, painful quiet. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling.

He hurried out towards Mount Paozu. Didn't know why……

Just a bad feeling.

~~

"Grandfather!" He ran to the side of the old, portly man, laying on his side in a pool of his own blood, "Oh no, oh no, oh, no….. Grandfather?"

He coughed, turning over and beaming at Gohan through broken glasses, "Go…..han?"

"Yes, Grandfather." Gohan nodded, "I'm here."

"Chi….." He coughed.

His grandson patted his back ever so gently, even for Saiyajin strength, "Be still, Grandfather. Rest."

"No.." The man sternly protested, "Chichi, gone…."

It only took a moment for Gohan's fears to redevelop inside his mind, "What? What about Mother? Where did she go? Is she alright?" The questions raced along with his mind. Oh, oh… mother..

"They….. took her."

"Who? Who took her?" He held his grandfather, surveying the once humble house. The lamps, thrown over. Pots, pans, thrown around, his mother's soup on the floor. He tore a piece of fallen curtain and tried to wipe his grandfather's face off, trying to calm him even though the young man himself knew there was now no way to calm himself.

The Ox King closed his eyes. What a dishonorable way to die. Slowly, though he was too shamed, for he hadn't been able to protect the household or his daughter, to look in his grandson's eyes, his eyelids fluttered and his eyes began to roll back.

"Grandfather!" Gohan was close to tears, "No….." His voice was a whisper. Like a child…. "No…."

"Gohan, listen to me. I don't have much time left….."

"No… I'll save you." He couldn't stop the tears now. His voice hoarse, all he could say, "No…"

"Listen, Gohan." The old man whispered, "The androids took her-Chichi. They took her, Gohan. You've got to save her. Promise me you'll save your mother. And beat them, Gohan. You beat those androids…" He gasped, it hurt to talk, "Don't you let them kill you, too."

Gohan was helpless. How could he promise something so big when he felt so small?

"You're the last hope, Gohan." He flinched, breathing. All he had to do…. "I see him, Gohan…" 

"Who?"

"I see him…. he's telling me to tell you hello, that he's proud of you…. He's saying it's my time to go…."

"Who?" Gohan held onto the man with all tenderness he could.

"Your….. father….." 

Gohan flinched. "No… tell him to go away! It's not your time! Stop it!"

"But it is…. I see her too……."

For a moment he went cold. His mother? "Wh….who?" He quivered out.

"Your grandmother." His voice so soft….. dazed….

"Grandmother?"

"Yes, she's so beautiful…… did anyone tell you what she looked like?" Gohan shook his head, but the man didn't see him, "Just like your mother…… just like your mother….. you've got to save her…. Go…haaannnnnnn…." His voice creaked, until Gohan felt the man's voice, and life force slip away into the darkness….


	3. Slight Developments

 No, this fic isn't dead. It's just, I've been working on other things, and had lack of inspiration for this…and yeah….Bouzi's chap rocked, I have to make this at least half as good…anyways, on with the show…

-Celeb

Going Against The Plan

By Celeb Ryu & Bouzi Neo

Chapter 3: Slight Developments

"Your grandmother." His voice so soft….. dazed….

"Grandmother?"

"Yes, she's so beautiful…… did anyone tell you what she looked like?" Gohan shook his head, but the man didn't see him, "Just like your mother…… just like your mother….. you've got to save her…. Go…haaannnnnnn…." His voice creaked, until Gohan felt the man's voice, and life force slip away into the darkness….

Gohan felt tears well up in his eyes as it became apparent that his only grandfather was dead now. 

'Damnit!' he thought 'They kill everyone! Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Yamacha, Chout-zu, Grandpa, and now they may kill my mother as well! Of course if Dad hadn't of died of that stupid heart virus…"

He sighed, trying to calm himself down. Crying and fuming wasn't going to do him any good. If he were to save his mother he would need a plan.

He would need help.

And there was only one person he could think of to turn to now.

He got up off the ground and levitated off the ground, blasting off to Capsule Corp.

He just hoped Buruma would be able to help him. He had the feeling he would need all the help he could get.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Juuhanchi threw a curious glance to her brother "Ok, so we got the mother, so what do we do now? Sit around and wait?"

Juunana smirked, replying in an arrogant tone of voice "Wait, torture her it's all the same, the kid's bound to come after her pretty quickly, and I bet he'll have the younger one come for reinforcement as well"

Chi-chi groaned in pain as she opened one of her eyes. What had happened?

Oh right…one minute she had been cooking dinner…waiting for Gohan to come…

And the next the androids had been there..

'They must of knocked me out, in order to kidnap me, and it sounds like they want to blackmail poor Gohan! Damnit Goku, you were there for the world, but when your wife and son need you, where are you? DEAD! You can beat a tyrant like Frieza, but you can't survive some heart virus?'

Juuhanchi got up, brushing off her skirt a bit as she did "Brother, do you think you can handle watching her for a while? I'm going to see whom I can terrorize for some clothes," she said, with a horrible grin upon her face. 

Juunana chuckled darkly and nodded "At least I have an excuse not to go with you this time."

Chi-chi frowned; she was going to be left with him? For one reason or another she felt like she would be safer with the female…at least then rape would be out of the question…well theoretically anyways…

Juuhanchi laughed coldly and teased her brother, "I'll get you next time", before exiting the dank building.

Juunana smirked and turned to face his hostage.

Chichi gulped, what now?

~-~-~-~-~-

Gohan landed on the grounds of capsule corp. and ran inside the building, without even bothering to knock.

Buruma…where was she?

He sighed and continued to hurry, checking everywhere until…

He found her, inside of her lab.

"Buruma! I need your help!"

She spun around in her chair to face him. 

"Gohan! What's wrong?"

"Androids…attack…mom…kidnapped…grandpa.." He felt himself choke up again. "Grandpa…dead.."

Buruma let out a gasp and got up, forcing him to sit down in her chair "Oh dear…I think you need to tell me what happened, the best you can. The more I know, the more I can help…"

"Well…I was heading over to Mom's for dinner…"

~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So how should I kill your son? Well that's assuming he comes…"

Chi-chi held back a growl as she listened to the sadistic android. 

Gohan would come; she knew that.

She wished he wouldn't though..

If anything happened to him…

She would never forgive herself.

Juunana frowned at her distraction; he didn't like sharing attention with anyone.

If he was speaking, she should be listening to him!

He raised his hand to her chin to make him look at her "Or maybe it would hurt him most to see you in the arms of his enemy" he whispered, smirking.

Chi-chi growled for real this time, spitting in his face. "I would rather die than be your whore"

He let out a low chuckle "That can be arranged…"

Chi-chi gulped but kept her composure. She wouldn't cower before a monster like him.

Juunana dropped his hand, still chuckling "Don't worry, I wouldn't want a hideous thing like you anyways"

~-~-~-~-~-~-

Welp, there's my chapter. I know, it pales in comparison to Bouzi's but bear with me; I'm doing the best I can. Anyways, next chapter is her's. Will Buruma help Gohan? What will happen with Juunana and Chi-chi? And where's Juuhanchi? And will this fic get more reviews? Next time on: Going Against The Plan!


	4. Breaking Down

Going Against The Plan

By Celeb Ryu + Bouzi Neo

Chapter 4:  Breaking Down

Chi-chi gulped but kept her composure. She wouldn't cower before a monster like him.

Juunana dropped his hand, still chuckling "Don't worry, I wouldn't want a hideous thing like you anyways"

~-~-~-~-~-~-

"I can't believe, I can't believe they would..." Gohan growled, pacing wildly..

Buruma looked stressed leaning against a wall, "Calm down.. Without a plan she's no better off than she was before. Calm down. I know it's painful for me to ask you this..." 

Gohan grabbed his head, groaning, "I can't just stand here and wait around, Buruma! God knows what they're doing to my mother! Is she dead? Being tortured?!"

"I doubt that."

"And how do you know?!"

Buruma calmly took a breath, "Because you know the androids and how they work, Gohan. They're more interested in you than your mother and it's likely they did this to lure you to them. Going in right now is stupid."

"I'm not going to just throw my mother to those monsters... Oh, God... Oh, God... what if... Juunana... What if he tries to..." Gohan gulped, not able to finish the sentence, rage so deep inside...

"Gohan! You need to calm down and think! Think about what I've been telling you!"

"They might not kill her Buruma, but do you really think that barbaric piece of trash isn't going to..."

"I don't think he'd try to rape Chichi. Although it's a possibility, it's stupid on his behalf. Look, it's suicide to just go out there with no idea as to what you're doing, when you're so angry you can hardly think. You need to be smart and have some sort of plan so that you know what you're up against. Chichi is a strong woman and we need to have faith in that right now. But you can't just go in there and get yourself killed. You're her only chance."

~-~-~

Juuhachi muttered in annoyance as she walked along the empty corridors of the mall. Upon her arrival, the people stupid enough to leave the safety of their houses slowly emptied out and now there were only sales clerks and security guards trying to shut down their stores and get out while they could.

Juuhachi didn't find killing as fun as her brother did. Not without a reason. But that didn't mean she didn't not like good service, and good service was usually a result of fear or respect or both. 

Shaking people watched as she tried on the best and most expensive and, mortified, they packed everything up in nice packages for her to carry out. 

But Juuhachi didn't seem to notice.

"Who the hell does he think he is? All over that pathetic woman... He couldn't even tell I was being sarcastic about the whole plan anyway... Idiot... Hmn... This dress flatters my eyes. I might wear it out." She pressed it against her chest. "What do you think?"

The man peered over her, trying to act as if she were just another customer and not a killing machine, "It's a traditional Chinese design, of the finest silk as well... Lovely shade of blue, perfectly flattering to your figure and face. I don't think anyone but you could pull it off so well, Ma'am."

~-~-~

Torankusu slammed his fist into his desk. He'd been long sense pushed aside by both his mother and Gohan and he was sick of it.

"I'm not a little boy, damn it! I can help! I can do more than just sit in my room and be quiet!" 

He growled, staring out the window. The birds were free to fly around without a care. Gohan could fight and his mother could use her genius to help him with a strategy.. 

He'd show them. He was not to be dismissed as if it were playtime!

His fist was shaking... Before he knew it, the window was shattered in pieces and his knuckles were bleeding. 

He had to make a choice now: Wait for his mother to come rushing in, or go.

Although he was still new at flying, it was a happy sort of release for him. He'd almost managed to calm down... until he saw a puff of smoke in the air... Androids. The mall.

But it seemed empty.. No one was running from it empty... in fact, it seemed like only a small area had been set on fire... He hovered around the main entrance to investigate. Moments passed and he thought of going in to see if anyone needed help, but a woman walked out as briskly as if she hadn't noticed all the chaos behind her. 

He was about to call out to her. She was so gorgeous though, a bit of shyness crossed over him. Her hair framed her face perfectly... She looked... perfect.

Torankusu gulped as blood dribbled off his hand and hit the pavement below. She stared at it, and looked up after a moment, as if the blood... enticed her.

~-~-~

"Alright... but first we need to find out where they're keeping her. It's probably somewhere close by so I want you to find it but remember... don't attack just yet. They might get defensive and try to hurt Chichi or gang up on you and only kill Chi. There are more than just two lives at stake here. I want you to be careful, Gohan."

He nodded, somewhat calmer now, "What about Torankusu?"

She sighed, "I'll have to take him with me.. It's dangerous, but it's even more dangerous to leave him alone." 

Gohan followed her as she marched down the quarters, "Buruma... I can't feel..." His voice was very soft..

But she gasped.

The window was broken, and sprinkles of blood were on the carpet, and it sparkled on broken glass in the sunlight.

~-~-~

Chichi yawned, sitting up... It was dark in the room, but only somewhat pink outside. It couldn't have been that late. How long had she been asleep?

Those monsters... Had that.... horrible male knocked her out?

The blanket covering her was nice... Made of feathers… Very soft... She blinked and looked down at herself. She was in a bed... An improvement from the floor as of the last time she woke up in the company of the androids.

Pale blue eyes watched her from a corner in the room. She gasped a bit, but sat back... only happy that she was decent... So he hadn't... done anything... Those cat eyes... like he wanted something... her... He wanted her.

She shivered to think that that was the look she'd always wanted to receive from her husband, that she'd jealously watched Bejiita give Buruma all those years...

Why hadn't Gokou ever desired her? If even this monster wanted her... who roamed the Earth as if it were nothing.. He had access to so many gorgeous women... But he was looking at her.

Her.

He wanted her.

That lust in his eyes. He was practically purring. It was like he could smell her anxiety.

Chichi tugged the blankets more. He wouldn't have her. Never.

~-~-~

Juuhachi licked her lips... His blood smelled so fresh. Torankusu stared blankly..

No. 

This wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't expected...

She smirked up at him, hovering in the air. He couldn't move.

She grabbed his hand... And kissed it... 

Torankusu gasped and stared as those eyes... ice... So cold stared at him..

His blood was on her cheek. She smirked at him.

He was afraid for his life, and at the same time... He couldn't help but be excited that he had this beauty all to himself...

~~~~~

This chapter was brought to you by the genius that is Bouzi Neo. Celeb Ryu only helped with the planning. Sorry this took so damn long, but contrary to popular belief, we do have lives…


End file.
